


One Night

by Multifandomgirl2



Series: Tasertoothbones [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prompt Fill, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomgirl2/pseuds/Multifandomgirl2
Summary: It just took one night, and everything went to hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@shiniestqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40shiniestqueen).



> For the sake of this fic, Thor gathered all the Avengers together on Asgard after the events of Civil War. He also brought Pietro there after Ultron, to be healed. They left all the friends and family of the Avengers in the Tower, where FRIDAY could protect them.

**For: @shiniestqueen**

**Happy Holidays. Enjoy! (Sorry there isn’t the smut you wanted. I didn’t want to butcher it. There’s** **_implied_ ** **smut, if that makes it better.)**

It was their smell, okay? They both smelled so good. They asked, and all she could say was, “Yes!”  Then they took. And they took, and she gave all she had and more. Darcy didn't regret it. How could she? It was the best night of her life. She did, however, regret allowing their pheromones to convince her to rely on them to insure that protection was used.  _ Apparently _ , people with healing factors don't get STD's, and forget that other people are vulnerable to them. She didn't get one, thank Thor, but she'd caught something else. Now, Thor was coming back from Asgard, and bringing all the Avengers with him so they could reacquaint Pietro with Earth after so long healing on Asgard. After Pietro was good to go? They were pulling the Alpha and Beta she had spent the best night of her life with out of deep-cover for the first time in 3 months. 

Darcy took a deep breath, then bent over the porcelain goddess again. “Three months of this,” she thought to herself, “And it's still just as bad as the first time.” 

She suppressed a whine, not wanting to bring attention to herself, even though she knew Hope, Pepper, Lauren, Jane, the guys and the kids could already detect the change in her scent. Hell (sorry- _ HEL _ ), SHE could smell the difference. Thor was going to be so mad. He was very protective of his “shield-sister, with the box of lightning,” and was going to rip them apart for”defiling” her. 

Darcy groaned and let her head hit the seat with a thunk. She was going to get Steve's “Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you™” face. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When she came out of the bathroom, she was met with the concerned eyes of every adult on the residential floors of the Avengers Tower. “Darcy….” Pepper began, but she stopped when Luis placed a mug of ginger tea in front of Darcy.

“This helped my Mama when she was pregnant with my siblings, and this is the expensive kind. If you'll wait a couple minutes, I'll make you some of my special waffles, just like Scotty and Cassie like ‘em, okay?” 

Darcy nodded, avoiding eye contact with the room. 

Pepper took a fortifying breath and began again. “Darcy, honey….was it consensual?” 

Darcy spewed ginger tea all over the computer Kurt was working on, causing him give a disgruntled huff at her. 

“What?” She screeched. “You think…? NO!!” Darcy took a deep breath. “No,” she emphasized. “It was, in fact, consensual. They just...haven’t been here since. It was a one time thing.” 

“And you wound up pregnant from it?” Dave asked in his usual callous manner. “That must have been some Alpha!”

Darcy’s face heated up at the reminder of the night spent with her Alpha and Beta.  _ Her Alpha? Where did that come from? _

Lauren laughed. “It wasn’t just an Alpha, Dave. Darcy landed herself an Alpha/Beta pair! That’s the best kind. You can have them  _ both  _ worship you and court you, Darcy. Milk it for all it’s worth!”

“I have been.” Darcy disclosed, smiling happily. “And I will. Those boys aren’t touching me again until they have seriously atoned for their sins.”

“So,” Jane queried, “Who are they? Do we know them?” She paused for a moment. “Oh, are they Steve and Bucky!?”

“Ew, no! They are like brother’s to me!”

“Darcy,” Pepper reprimanded, “You’re avoiding the question. Do we know them?”

Luis placed a plate of waffles in front of her, holding the maple syrup tantalizingly out of reach. Darcy spluttered for a minute, before coming to terms with her fate. “Yes.” She mumbled, hoping that if she said it quiet enough, they would leave the topic alone.

“Okay, so the Alpha/Beta pairs we know.” Jane began. 

“Steve and Bucky,” Hope listed.

“Nah,” Dave disputed, “They’re courting Sam.” Luis nodded in agreement. 

“Thor and Wanda.” 

“Um...Taken.” Jane stated, her displeasure at the idea clear on her face even as Darcy scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“Strange and Wong.” Kurt said, flipping through his phone.

“It is NOT Strange and Wong.” Darcy stressed. 

“Wolverine and Gambit?” Jane wondered. “Wait, no. They’re courting Deadpool, right?”

“Yeah, they are. Uh...Tony and Rhodey?” Pepper cleared her throat and Laura blushed. “Sorry, Pepper.”

Jane started laughing. “What about those other two, what are their names? Crossbones and Sabertooth?”

Everyone but Darcy began to laugh. The laughter died quickly when the others realized that Darcy wasn’t joining in on their merriment. “Darcy?” Luis asked. “Did you get knocked up by Victor Creed?”

Darcy winced. 

**********************************************************************

Brock slowly untangled himself from his Alpha, releasing a slight sigh at the loss of the Omega scent they had both been savoring since their one night with Darcy. He felt himself stiffen slightly at the thought of the sassy, curvy, Omega he and Victor had decided to court. Victor shifted in his sleep, and Brock froze, waiting for his Alpha to settle down while he went to check on the ETA for their arrival at the Avengers Tower. A quick glance at the screen had him scrambling back into the back of the quinjet, frantically shaking Victor. “Victor. Victor, get up! We’re almost at the tower, and we can see Darcy again!”

Victor growled sleepily, and bared his teeth. Against his will, Brock whimpered, but he shook it off. “Alpha, get up! We’re going to see our Omega!”

Victor sprang out of bed at that. “Darcy? Our Omega? What?” His eyes were half-open, and he was obviously still half-asleep. 

“Yeah, our omega. In three minutes, so you better be awake and presentable when we land.”

There was a sudden rush of movement and Brock suppressed a laugh as Victor scrambled to grab his clothes and brush his teeth at the same time. Victor finished getting ready just in time, as the plane began its descent onto the landing platform. “Welcome back, sirs.” FRIDAY said over the speakers. “Everyone currently on planet is in the kitchen. Shall I alert them to your arrival?”

“No. We want it to be a surprise.” Victor grumbled. 

“Very well.” The elevator dinged, and the two of them stepped in. 

Muzak played in the background, sounding a bit like a cheesy, instrumental version of “Seven Nation Army.”

“Trust Stark to have this playing in the elevator, huh?” Brock laughed, relaxing the closer he got to the Omega that had enchanted him. 

Victor snorted, relaxing instinctively because of the scent of his content Beta. “Darcy probably made him do it.” 

The doors to the elevator dinged open, and any sense of relaxation they had felt disappeared. Darcy was leaning over the counter, licking whipped cream off the finger of another Beta.

**The End!!**

  
  
  
  
  


**Not really, I swear. I’m not that cruel.**

 

A growl echoed through the kitchen area, and Darcy froze. Two scents were permeating the room and filling her nose. “They’re home!” She thought. Then, “Oh shit!”

She spun around, baring her throat to her Alpha, whimpering a strange mix of happiness and fear. Victor’s claws were lengthening quickly, and he looked like he was about to rip Luis to shreds, and Brock didn’t look that far behind him, until the Beta’s sensitive nose caught a new scent. 

“Victor,” he whined.

He was ignored. Victor was focused solely on Luis, who looked about to piss himself in fear, but was still fumbling with something behind the counter. “L-look, man. I’m not t-trying to t-take your g-girl. I w-was j-just t-trying to h-help.” He held up the can of whipped cream and the ginger powder he had put on it. “The ginger man,” he was gaining confidence, “It helps with nausea, and she dropped some. I was just trying to make sure she got all the stuff, man.”

Victor relaxed slightly, and glanced at Brock, who was eyeing Darcy, wild-eyed and whimpering his Alpha’s name. “Hush, Beta.” He growled, and then switched his focus to Darcy.

“Alpha…” She whimpered, and he extended a clawed hand towards her.

“Come, Omega.” She rushed to his side, submitting easily. 

Victor buried his nose in Darcy’s neck, getting a good whiff of her vanilla and cinnamon scent. He took another sniff and froze. There was another scent on her. Barely there, but there all the same. It smelled like him, but not. His rage was replaced with curiosity and he heard Brock over the slight sighs of happiness Darcy was making at his scenting. “Alpha, she’s pregnant.”

Victor froze, listening. He didn’t know what he was listening for, since the only people in the room were himself, Darcy, and Brock. “Who’s the father.” 

Darcy stiffened in his arms, and pulled away. “If you think it’s anyone but you, you better go find yourself another Omega, because I wouldn’t pull that kind of  _ shit _ !”

“He didn’t mean it, babe.” Brock soothed. “You know how possessive he gets.”

“Yeah, I do.” Darcy snapped. “I also know I wouldn’t spend a good portion of my day worshiping the porcelain goddess if  _ you _ had bothered with some Odin-damned  _ protection _ .” 

Brock flinched. “You have A LOT of making up to do.” Darcy hissed at them. “Starting with courting me  _ properly _ .” She emphasized the last word, glaring at both of them before huffing and flouncing away. 

The boys exchanged flabbergasted glances, before hurrying after her. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When the Avengers got back from Asgard, newly reunited and healed, they were greeted with the strange sight of Darcy surrounded with pillows and blankets being hand-fed by Sabertooth. Thor began to growl at them, but was interrupted by Jane. “Don’t worry.” She chided. “Darcy has them well in hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will update my other fics. I actually have time this winter! Happy Holidays everyone!!!!


End file.
